


Sunny's Bananas

by ratchetxhide



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobot City, Charlie the Unicorn - Freeform, Jazz and Blaster Show, M/M, Mars, Multi, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetxhide/pseuds/ratchetxhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker had a bad day, so a special song should cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny's Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is based of my Grandmama's. Her series "The Diego Diaries" inspired this to be written.
> 
> Koan is a sparkling created by my Grandmama. The universe was created by her as well. The characters and Transformers itself belongs to Hasbro.

Sunstreak sat with Kaon in his arms as he listened to The Jazz and Blaster Show. They were talking about the new waves of refugees that were headed their way. Sideswipe and Bluestreak were headed back with energon and would be there any minute now, but what happened next was something that caught him off guard.

"One of our callers just requested a song for Sunstreaker. We have been told that he is having a hard day today. Sunstreaker, here is a song that you should take advice from every once in a while," Blaster chuckled as he started the next song.

_Sunny you look quite down  
With your big fat eyes  
And your big fat frown  
The world doesn't have to be so gray  
Sunny when your life's a mess  
When you're feeling blue  
Or are in distress  
I know what can wash that sad away _

Sunny perked up wondering what the song was going to tell him to do to make his day feel better.

_All you have to do is  
Put a banana in your ear (a banana in my ear?) _

Sunstreaker sat there for a moment in shock. This song was telling him to take so sort of organic food and put it in his audio receptor. He knew for a fact that if he did that, not only would he look ridiculous, but Ratchet would kill him.

_Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear  
It's true (says who?)  
So true  
Once it's in your gloom will disappear  
The bad in the world is hard to hear  
At least on part of this song was telling the truth. It would be hard of hear with a banana in your ear.  
When in your ear a banana cheers  
So go and put a banana in your ear  
Put a banana in your ear (I'd rather keep my ear clear)  
You will never be happy  
If you live your life in fear  
It's true! (says you)  
So true!  
When it's in the skies are bright and clear  
Oh, every day of every year  
The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere  
So go and put a banana in your  
Earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr _

Sunstreaker just shook his head as the song ended. Humans had some crazy songs and so far a song about almost everything. This was one of those, he thought as the door opened and his twin and love came in the door.

"Were you listening to the Jazz and Blaster show just a few minutes ago?" Sunstreaker asked them.

"We were and we heard this song about putting a banana in your ear," Bluestreak smiled.

"So we decided to bring one to you," Sideswipe said holding out two energon bananas to his twin. "I hope it helps."

Sunstreaker just shook his head as Bluestreak and Sideswipe laughed.


End file.
